Selingkuh 7 Hari
by Simply Absurdity
Summary: Inuzuka Kiba. Pemuda berumur 17 tahun yang merasa dirinya adalah pria paling beruntung di Konoha. Saat bertemu dengan Yamanaka Ino, masihkah dia berpikiran seperti itu? /" Naruto… kau harus membantuku menjelaskan pada Shion!" /" Aku tidak mau selingkuh lagi, kuharap kau mengerti, Ino." / AU, OOC/ KibaIno slight KibaShion


Selingkuh 7 Hari

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC (absolutely), AU, typo, ide pasaran

Pairing : KibaxIno

Rate : T(eens)

~~Happy Reading~~

Aku adalah pria paling beruntung di Konoha. Tinggal bersama dua wanita cantik -ibu dan kakak- yang sangat perhatian. Memiliki Akamaru, anjing kecil yang setia.

Walau wajahku tak begitu tampan seperti Sasuke, dan otakku tak sepintar Shikamaru, aku punya banyak kelebihan. Salah satunya di bidang sepak bola. Menjadi MVP selama 2 tahun, cukup membuat namaku bertengger di antara nama – nama idola Aozora Gakuen, sekolahku sekarang.

Yang membuat keberuntunganku semakin jelas adalah Namikaze Shion. Sepupu dari sahabat sejak SD-ku, Namikaze Naruto itu menerima pernyataan cinta yang cukup lama kupendam.

Tapi….

" Inuzuka Kiba," Sesosok gadis pirang berkuncir satu muncul dihadapanku.

" Aishite~"

Keberuntunganku sepertinya sudah habis.

*CUP*

" KYAAAAAAAA! KIBA-KUN, JAHAAAT!"

Dan, semua berubah horor….

* * *

" Bwahahahhahahahhahahhaha!"

Pemuda yang kukenal sebagai sahabat malah tertawa terbahak – bahak. Dan dia masih mengaku sebagai sahabat sepenanggungan! Kau benar – benar tak punya hati, Naruto.

" Jadi, gadis itu menciummu tepat saat Shion-chan datang?"

Chouji, sahabatku yang lain bertanya tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang mulai tersengal–sengal karena kehabisan oksigen. Tak tampak rasa khawatir di raut wajah Chouji. Ia asyik mengunyah keripik kentang.

" Lalu, Shion-chan bilang apa?"

" Dia menamparku dan pergi begitu saja. Gadis gila itu juga hilang tanpa jejak," umpatku kesal. Chouji membentuk bulatan dengan mulutnya seakan mengerti. Naruto? Pemuda yang mengaku sahabatku itu sudah bersandar lemas di bangkunya.

" Puas kau?" delikku kesal. Eh, Naruto malah mengacungkan jempolnya setuju dengan gerutuanku. Dasar menyebalkan.

" Naruto, bagaimana keadaan Shion-chan?"

Mataku terbelalak dan langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto. Chouji menanyakan hal yang bagus! Ingatkan aku untuk mentraktirnya lain kali.

" Shion? Dia membeli banyak DVD dan snack, aku dipaksanya nonton dan main game semalam suntuk,"

A-apa?

Chouji manggut – manggut dengan mulut terbuka. Naruto memakan bento yang dibuat salah satu fans-nya dengan lahap. Hei hei. Tidak ada yang peduli padaku, hah?

" Naruto… kau harus membantuku menjelaskan pada Shion!" seruku kesal. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

" Untuk apa? Shion tidak mau mendengar kalau sedang marah. Iarkan saja dulu 2-3 hari, baru kau temui dia."

Naruto kembali melahap bento-nya dengan santai. Ia bahkan sempat memainkan Chouji dengan bermaksud menyuapi pemuda itu dengan telur gulung, tapi malah diputar–putar. Chouji menang. Telur itu dilahap dengan sangar oleh Chouji.

" Kau itu tidak punya hati, ya?"

" Hei!" umpat Naruto. " Aku mengenal Shion lebih lama dari kau, Kiba! Saat ini, Shion masih emosi. Tunggu saja sampai lusa,"

Aku mendesah kesal. Naruto benar, tapi aku takut jika ditunda, aku malah kehilangan Shion.

" Bagaimana kalau Shion malah berpaling pada yang lain?" yah, aku menyuarakan kekhawatiranku pada Naruto.

" Berarti kalian tidak jodoh. Terima saja,"

" HEI!"

Aku benar – benar harus mengkaji ulang siapa sahabatku sebenarnya. HARUS!

* * *

Aku menghela napas sudah hari kedua Shion menolak berbicara denganku. Aku sudah berhasil memaksa Naruto untuk membantu jika besok Shion masih menghindar.

Aku hanya bisa memasukkan ponsel yang tampak sepi sejak kemarin ke dalam saku celanaku. Kemudian, aku melangkah menuju stasiun kereta. Biasanya, aku harus mengantar Shion dulu, tapi sekarang aku berjalan sendiri.

Aku terperanjat saat melihat sekelebat bayangan yang tampak familiar. Rambut pirang pucat yang dikuncir satu! Aku berlari menuju ke arah itu. Aku menarik bahunya dan tatapan kami bertemu.

Gadis itu menatap langsung ke mataku. Iris aquamarine yang sebiru laut. Kalau tak mengeraskan hati, aku mungkin sudah terhanyut dalam samudera- hei! Aku berpikir apa, sih!

" Ada apa? Kamu punya masalah denganku?" tanya gadis pirang itu lembut.

" Tentu saja ada! Apa maksud perbuatanmu kemarin?"

Gadis itu menggulirkan matanya. Dia tampak sedang berpikir dan mengingat–ingat.

" Ini… tentang apa ya?"

Geraman kesal sudah terasa di sekujur tubuhku. Gadis itu malah mengerlingkan matanya, berusaha terlihat tak bersalah, tapi malah tampak sedang meledekku! Dan, aku berani bertaruh ia sempat menyeringai!

" K-kau…."

" Kiba?"

Aku menoleh ke suara yang memanggilku cukup keras. Shikamaru sedang berjalan mendekatiku.

" Kau sudah mau pulang?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan santai.

" Ah, aku sedang ada urusan dengan gadis ini,"

Kening Shikamaru berkerut. " Gadis yang mana?"

" Hah? Yang i-" Sial. Dia kabur lagi! " Kamu tidak lihat? Gadis pirang yang dikuncir satu tadi?" aku mendadak panik dan kesal.

" Oh, yang memakai seragam sekolah putri Kirie tadi? Dia naik kereta. Itu kenalanmu?"

Aku menghela napas kesal. " bukan kenalan juga, sih. Ada sedikit urusan, tapi dia berhasil kabur."

Aku menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku dan kemudian mengacak–acak rambut coklatku. Berusaha mengenyahkan sosok gadis itu dari benakku.

" Oh iya, kau menyimpan alamat Temari, Kiba?" tanya Shikamaru.

Aku mengernyit heran. Untuk apa Shikamaru menanyakan alamat rumah Ketua Klub Basket Putri? Tapi, aku tetap mencoba mencari buku catatan siswa milikku.

Lho?

" Ada apa, Kiba?"

Aku menatap Shikamaru bingung. " Buku catatan siswa milikku, hilang…"

* * *

" Kau sedang sial, atau keberuntunganmu memang sudah habis?"

Aku menghadiahkan delikan tajam untuk Naruto. Setelah dicium gadis aneh, dicuekkin Shion, kehilangan buku catatan siswa, aku juga dihukum di kelas Kurenai-_sensei_. Wajar, sih kalau Naruto berpikir seperti itu.

" Yah, setidaknya ada nama dan nomor _handphone_-mu di buku itu, kan? Jadi, bila keberuntunganmu memang belum habis, pasti ada yang menghubungimu. Tidak ada yang penting, kan?"

Aku menggeram."Ada,"

"Hah?"

"Di dalamnya ada tiket pertunjukkan yang kubeli untuk membujuk Shion."

Aku melirik ke samping. Naruto terdiam dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca. Kami saling bertatapan dengan suasana yang aneh.

Bukan. Bukan aneh yang seperti 'itu'.

* * *

Aku berjalan gontai menuju stasiun. Benar kata Naruto, mungkin aku benar – benar sudah menghabiskan seluruh keberuntunganku. Sudah dua kali aku dihardik guru di kelas hari ini.

Shion? Dia masih mengacuhkanku.

*pluk*

Nng, apa ini?

Aku menajamkan penglihatanku dan melihat dua carik ketas berwarna biru. Entah kenapa aku merasa pernah melihat kertas ini.

"Inuzuka Kiba. Kelas XI-B di Aozora Gakuen. Ketua Klub Sepak Bola. Konoha, 7 Juli tahun XX. Hee… kau lebih tua dariku, ya?"

A-apa?

Sesosok gadis pirang yang merupakan sumber masalahku muncul dengan sendirinya. Ia mengipas–ngipas wajahnya dengan kertas tadi sambil membaca buku kecil bersimbolkan A.G.

Sial!

"Eiit.. jangan terburu–buru," ujar gadis itu sembari menjauhkan buku dan kertas yang kuduga sebagai tiket milikku dari jangkauan tanganku. Aku menatapnya tajam. Ia hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Sebelum aku menyerahkan ini padamu, aku mau kau melakukan sesuatu untukku,"

_Aquamarine_ bertemu obsidian. Aku mencari kesungguhan dalam kata–katanya.

"Apa?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. "Aku ingin kamu selingkuh denganku,"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Gadis itu tampak terkejut namun dengan cepat memperbaiki ekspresinya. "Kamu tidak takut kalau ini tidak kembali? Aku bisa sa- Hei!"

Gadis itu meraih tanganku. "Aku belum selesai bicara!"

"Kau bisa melakukan apapun dengan itu. Aku tidak peduli,"

Aku melangkah pergi. Namun, gadis itu malah mencengkram lenganku erat. Dia kemudian memeluk lenganku dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kiba!" Suaranya sedikit bergetar, begitu pula dengan jemarinya. Apa dia sakit? "Hanya seminggu. Setelah itu, aku tidak akan mengganggu hubunganmu dengan pacarmu lagi. Kumohon,"

A-apa apaan ini? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa aneh? Aku tanpa sadar mengangguk. Dan, saat itu iris birunya menjadi secerah langit.

"Panggil aku Ino-chan!"

Day 1

_*Aku tunggu di bukit – Ino-chan*_

Aku memasukkan ponselku dan berjalan menuju bukit yang menjadi kebanggan Konoha. Aku sering mendengar bahwa Shikamaru sering menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur disini. Semoga, hari ini dia tidak datang.

Hamparan rumput hijau benar–benar menyejukkan mata. Akamaru pun mulai berlarian kesana kemari. Aku sengaja mengajak Akamaru agar acara 'kencan' tidak berlangsung lama. Gadis pesolek seperti Ino tidak akan menyukai pria yang membawa anjing saat kencan, kan?

GUK! GUK! GUK!

Akamaru menyalak dengan antusian. Biasanya dia seperti ini bila sedang bersemangat. Aku melihat sosok Ino sedang mengelus kepala Akamaru. Gadis itu kemudian melempar sepotong kayu yang kemudian dikejar dengan sukacita oleh Akamaru.

"Kamu suka Akamaru?" tanyaku heran.

"Ah, Kiba!" seru Ino senang. Ia berlari kecil ke arahku dan langsung mengenggam erat tanganku. Ia menatapku dengan sorot mata berbinar.

GUK!

Akamaru yang telah menemukan kembali potongan kayu ikut mendekat. Ya ampun, entah kenapa raut wajah mereka tampak serupa. Aku seperti sedang mengasuh dua anak anjing.

"Ayo." Ino menarik tanganku. Sambil tersenyum ia berjalan menuntunku menuju pohon besar di tengah bukit. Ia telah menyiapkan sekeranjang makanan. Kemudian ia duduk tanpa mempedulikan_ chiffon dress_ ungu yang ia kenakan akan kotor atau tidak.

Aku melihat 4–5 karangan bunga tergeletak di samping keranjang. Semua tampak rapi dan indah. Tampaknya membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sedikit unuk merangkainya.

"Kamu sudah lama disini?"

Ino hanya tersenyum manis. Gadis ini kemudian memberikan cemilan untuk Akamaru. Sahabat kecilku itu tampak bahagia. Tanpa sadar, aku merasa sedikit bersalah telah berpikiran buruk padanya.

Day 2

Aku memeriksa pesan di ponselku. Naruto dan Shion izin karena harus pulang ke rumah nenek mereka. Tapi Shion sama sekali tak mengirimkan pesan padaku. Yang ada hanya sms Naruto yang meminta do'a padaku.

Aku kini membaca ulang pesan yang dikirim Ino pagi tadi. Gadis itu ingin kencan dengan seragam hari ini, Lebih baik aku bergegas. Mungkin, aku bisa melupakan sejenak masalahku dengan Shion.

"Kiba,"

Suara itu?

_Kami-sama_! Ino sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahku! Aku langsung berlari dan menyeretnya pergi sebelum ada temanku yang melihatnya.

Setelah cukup jauh, aku berhenti dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku. Aku melirik ke arah Ino yang juga terengah–engah karena dipaksa berlari. Ia menghapus keringat yang menetes dengan punggung tangannya, beberapa tetes mengalir di lehernya.

GLEK ! Kiba! Jangan melihat ke tempat yang aneh!

"Kenapa tiba–tiba berlari, sih?" keluhnya.

"Kenapa kamu muncul di sekolahku?" Aku balik bertanya. Bola matanya mengerjap kaget. Tak menyangka pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutku. Ia kemudian meghindari tatapan mataku dan memainkan telunjuknya.

"Aku cuma ingin melihatmu lebih cepat."

Aku menahan napasku. Wajahnya terlihat malu–malu dan sangat manis.

"Mau kemana?" Aku memutukan untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah tindakannya yang 'cukup' berani tadi. Cukup menyeleaikan tugas hari ini dengan cepat.

"Aku mau ke _Cream Café_,"

_Cream Café?_ Tempat yang terkenal dengan aneka es krim itu, ya? Tidak masalah, sih. Aku bukan membenci makanan manis seperti Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Kumpulan gula tidak akan membunuhku.

Setelah sampai di Cream Café, Ino langsung memesan menu favoritnya dan memesan juga untukku. Seperginya pelayan dari meja, ia menoleh padaku dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Nah, Ceritakan tentang dirimu, Kiba!"

"Ceritakan? Apa?"

"Apa saja,"

Aku mengernyit heran. Sejak kemarin, dia banyak bertanya mengenai Akamaru, dan beberapa hal tentangku. Sekarag, ia mau diceritakan tentang apa?

"Tidak banyak yang bisa kuceritakan. Aku cuma tipikal siswa biasa,"

Aku melihat bibirnya mengerucut. Ia tidak terima dengan tanggapanku.

"Ayolah, Kiba. Ceritakan tentang hobimu. Tentang impian terbesarmu,"

"Impian?" Aku membeo.

Benar juga, aku punya impian yang sangat besar. Tapi, itu hanya sekedar mimpi. Aku tidak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun sebelumnya. Termasuk Shion.

"Kamu pasti punya impian, kan? Apa berhubungan dengan sepak bola? Atau ada hal lain yang ingin kamu capai?"

"Aku… jangan tertawa, ya. Sebenarnya, aku ingin menjadi dokter hewan seperti ibuku. Hana-nee juga sedang mengambil praktek di RS Konoha. Aku ingin seperti mereka berdua."

Aku tidak berani menatap Ino. Gadis ini pasti tertawa seperti yang lain. Makanya aku malas menceritakan hal ini.

"Aku tahu, kok. Hal ini cuma sekedar mimpi. Melihat nilaiku sekarang, itu mustahil. Jadi, aku mungkin akan menata ulang im-"

"JANGAN!"

Aku terkejut mendengar Ino berteriak dengan tiba-tiba. Ia meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat.

" Saat kamu berkata tidak bisa, Tuhan akan menutup semua jalanmu. Jadi, selama kamu masih punya impian, pasti jalannya akan terbuka untukmu. Kiba pasti bisa jadi dokter hewan!"

A-apa apaan ini? Memangnya dia siapa? Bisa menentukan semaunya.

Tapi, entah kenapa, senyumku malah muncul. Hatiku terasa hangat saat mendengarnya. Aneh. Tapi, aku suka sensasi ini.

* * *

Day 3

Shion masih belum menghubungiku. Naruto juga tak bisa membantu karena ia tengah dihukum neneknya. Sepertinya keadaan di keluarga bear mereka sedikit gawat.

Aku memandang Ino yang sedang mengerjakan tugas. Ia tetap bersikeras ingin bertemu denganku walau tugasnya lumayan banyak. Jadi, ia mengajakku 'kencan' di perpustakaan.

Aku mengambil salah satu buku yang tidak disentuhnya. _Buku catatan fisika milik Yamanaka Ino_. Hey, itu benar – benar tertulis disampulnya. Aku membuka – buka catatannya karena bosan.

Tulisannya kecil dan rapi. Catatannya juga sangat menarik, penuh warna dan gambar. Selain iu dilengkapi kotak berisi catatan singkat untuk bagian penting.

Halaman demi halaman kutelsuri. Aku jadi sedikit mengerti maksud Kurenai-_sensei_ dalam pelajarannya kemarin. Kegiatan ini mulai menarik. Setidaknya dengan ini aku jadi ikut belajar.

"Ngg.."

Irisku terbelalak melihat pembahasan yang belum dibahas di kelas Kurenai-_sensei_. Aku membacanya sejenak dan merasa kepalaku mulai mengeluarkan asap.

"Ada apa, Kiba?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Ino yang sudah menutup buku tugasnya. Ino juga telah membereskan perlengkapan belajarnya dan mendekat ke tempat dudukku. Aku merasakan jantungku bedegup kencang untuk sekejap.

"Ah, tidak. Kamu sudah belajar sejauh ini?" telnjukku mengarah pada beberapa barisan kalimat di catatannya.

"Pelajaran di Kirie memang cepat sih, tapi, kurasa tidak sejauh itu jaraknya,"

"Di kelasku baru belajar sampai 2 bab dibelakangnya. Ditambah dua hari lagi ada ujian."

"Benarkah? Kiba sudah mengerti semua yang akan diuji?"

Aku meringis malu. Dia tersenyum simpul mengerti ekspresi memelasku. Ah, benar juga. Aku punya ide yang bagus.

"Aku…boleh minta diajari?"

Ino mengangguk cepat dan mulai bertanya darimana ia harus memulai.

* * *

Day 4

Entah mengapa, malah aku yang menjadi tidak sabar menunggu hari esok. Hal baru apa lagi yang akan diperlihatkan oleh gadis manis ini?

Dia menggandeng tanganku erat. Kita berjalan–jalan santai mengitari pinggiran kota. Dia juga berceloteh sepanjang hari menceritakan beberapa kegiatan yang ia ingin lakukan di masa depan nanti.

" Ino_-neechan!_"

Ino menoleh ke sumber suara yang melengking dan menemukan segerombol anak SD yang sedag bermain di lapangan terbuka. Ino tersenyum lebar dan mengajakku menemui mereka.

" Ino-_nee_! Ikut kami sebentar." Tiga anak perempuan menyeret Ino menjauh dariku. Ino menyuarakan kata maaf dengan gestur tubuhnya. Selagi menunggu Ino, aku merasakan tarikan ringan di jaketku.

" _Niichan_, mereka pasti lama. Lebih baik ikut kami main bola!"

Bocah–bocah itu menarikku ke arah lapangan. Seorang bocah yang menggunakan _googles_ menantangku dengan melakukan sedikit trik dengan bola sepak yang akan kami gunakan. Uh oh. Mereka membangunkan dewa sepak bola yang selalu menemaniku.

"Hiaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Aku menerjang anak itu dan merebut bola darinya dan kemudian menggiringnya. Anak–anak yang lain mengikutiku dan berusaha merebut bola dariku. Heh? Mereka bersekongkol rupanya. 7 lawan 1. Boleh juga.

"_Time oooouuuuut…_." keluh salah seorang anak. Aku mengisyaratkan pada yang lain untuk beristirahat juga. Aku tergeletak di tengah lapangan. Anak – anak itu mengikuti tingkahku.

"_Niichan wa suge~_" ujar salah seorang anak yang tingkah dan perawakannya mengingatkanku pada Naruto sewaktu kecil. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Nawaki.

"Tapi, aku tidak akan menyerah," Bocah yang menantangku tadi berdiri di deoanku dan menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Menyerah tentang apa? Kau bicara apa?"

Ia kembali mendelik kesal, "Ini tentang Ino-_nee!_ Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya padamu!"

Eh?

"Karena aku yang akan jadi pacar Ino-nee. Kau-"

Tunggu, dia menunjuk ke arahku.

"Tidak akan punya kesempatan!"

Ho ho ho… dia menantangku lagi, ya.

"Hmph.." Aku menyeringai. Dia mundur selangkah. "Teruslah bermimpi,"

Saat itu, aku memutuskan untuk serius dengan perasaan yang sedang membuncah di hatiku.

* * *

Day 5

"Kiba mengatakan apa pada Konohamaru_-kun_ kemarin?"

Aku menoleh pada Ino dan mengusap puncak kepalanya sekilas. Memperbanyak interaksi yang bisa kulakukan padanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia bilang aku harus menjauhimu. Kiba benar–benar tidak mengatakan apapun?"

Aku terkekeh ringan. Bocah itu termakan ucapanku kemarin. Ino merengut kesal dan memukul pundakku pelan. Tidak terima akan respon cuekku.

Aku menerawang menatap hamparan langit luas yang sangat cerah. Benar. Jika banyak yang bilang warna mata Naruto sebiru samudera, maka aku berani memuji baha manik safir Ino seluas langit di musim semi. Bercahaya dan menghangatkan.

Hari ini, kami kembali menghabikan waktu di Bukit Konoha. Ah, sejak kapan aku merubah aku dan Ino menjadi 'kami'? Namun ini terasa manis di hatiku.

Aku + Ino = Kami…. Manis sekali.

Ino mulai merangkai bunga. Beberapa helai daun berjatuhan di atas _dress fuschia_-nya. Dia benar–benar cocok dengan _dress_ semanis itu. Terasa pas sekali melihat kain itu jatuh dan tidak melambai–lambai atau mengembang seperti balon.

"Ino,"

Ino menoleh dan tersenyum manis. Rangkaian bunganya berbentuk buket bunga selayaknya karangan bunga untuk pengantin. Dengan semilir angin yang menerbangkan aroma bunga itu membuat ilusi yang memperlihatkan Ino bagai gadis pembawa bunga di altar.

_Kami-sama_, aku bisa kehilangan akal sehatku dalam beberapa menit.

*PIIIIIP*

"Uwaah!"

Jantungku serasa melompat keluar. Nada pesanku berhasil membawaku kembali ke bumi. Aku melihat pesan yang ternyata dikirim Naruto, isinya ada fotonya bersama gadis anggota klub masak yang sudah lama diincarnya.

Aku ikut tersenyum merayakan kebahagiaannya. Dan jariku mulai mengetik balasan yang akan kuberikan padanya.

"Pacarmu?"

"Eh?"

Ino menatapku dengan ekspresi terluka. Hatiku mencelos. Iris _aquamarine_ miliknya tampak meredup. Dan bibirnya sedikit bergetar.

"Hei-"

Aku berusaha meraih bahunya dan menjelaskan. Namun secara mendadak ia menarik mundur tubuhnya. Ia juga menunduk untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Maaf," ujarnya lirih.

Aku tertegun sesaat.

"Aku tidak pantas cemburu. Aku cuma selingkuhan, kan?"

Ia berdiri dan kemudaian berbalik membelakangi diriku. Aku meraih jemarinya bermaksud untuk menggenggamnya. Namun, reaksi yang ia berikan mengejutkanku. Ia menepis tanganku.

"Maaf dan terima kasih untuk 5 hari ini,"

Dan, ia berlari pergi. Aku tidak percaya apa yang sedang terjadi dihadapanku sekarang. Saat aku tersadar, ada pesan masuk dari Shion sedangkan sosok Ino sudah menghilang. Dan hatiku serasa dihempas tornado.

_Aku ingin bertemu_

_Shion_

* * *

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak hari itu. Dan sekarang aku, Naruto, dan Chouji sedang bermain di rumahku.

" Kau kenapa, Kiba?"

Aku menoleh sekilas ke arah Naruto dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada PSP yang sedang kumainkan. Naruto menatapku heran walau sedang bermain dengan Akamaru di kasur. Sedang Chouji tampak serius dengan game RPG di PS-ku.

"Kudengar kau putus dengan Shion. Kau baik–baik saja?"

"Hmm.. Shion bilang apa?" tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar PSP.

"Katanya dia yang mencampakkanmu- Hei! Kiba! Bersemangatlah sedikit! Kau seperti mayat hidup tahu!"

Aku menghela napas panjang mengingat dengan jelas kejadian yang terjadi kemarin lusa.

"Sebenanya apa yang terjadi? Bukannya setelah itu kalian sempat berbaikan?" tanya Chouji. Aku menoleh pada Chouji yang sudah beralih dari PS ke cemilan yang arusnya kusembunyikan di bawah kasur.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Walau Shion bilang dia yang minta putus, tapi matanya tampak sedikit-"

"D-dia menangis lagi?" tanyaku khawatir. Naruto menatapku tajam seakan siap membunuhku. Ah, sepertinya aku terjebak.

"Ternyata benar, kau yang minta putus,"

Suasana kamarku menjadi lebih hening. Sebenarnya Shion jujur, memang dia yang meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami. Tapi, tidak salah kalau memang aku yang membuatnya pada keputusan itu.

Selama 5 hari bersama Ino, aku seakan mengalami ulang cinta pertama. Dia berhasil menduduki hatiku dengan setiap gerak–geriknya. Dan, Shion menyadari itu.

Aku mendesah dan menatap kedua sahabatku. Tampaknya aku harus menceritakan semua pada mereka.

"Chouji, Naruto, aku ingin minta tolong,"

* * *

Kalian tahu kenapa ada pepatah yang mengatakan cinta itu buta? Itu karena cinta itu menutupi segala logika dan akal sehat. Cinta membuat seseorang bertingkah di luar kebiasaannya.

Kejadian hari ini yang menjadi buktinya.

Aku, Inuzuka Kiba. Pemuda 17 tahun yang berdarah panas, memasuki Asrama Putri Kirie. Beri sedikit tepuk tangan.

Aku melihat surai keemasan yang sedang bergelung dibalik selimut. Ah, tidak. Dia hanya duduk sambil menyelimuti tubuhnya. Gadis manis itu membelakangiku.

"D-Dia sudah pergi?"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Ngg… aku tahu! Aku tidak boleh menghindarinya terus! Tapi, tapi…kalau aku bertemu dengan Kiba saat ini, aku… aku tidak yakin bisa mengalah."

Kita luruskan lagi.

Aku, Kiba. Pemuda 17 tahun yang berdarah panas, memasuki Asrama Putri Kirie, tepatnya di kamar Yamanaka Ino. Tapi, gadis itu tidak tahu kalau yang ada dibelakangnya adalah aku.

"Maaf, Sakura," ucap Ino lirih. "Tapi aku belum siap. Aku masih mencintai Kiba. Dan a-"

GREEEEP

Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku merengkuh tubuh mungil Ino. Aku merasakan bahunya menegang.

"Aku tidak mau selingkuh lagi, kuharap kau mengerti, Ino." Aku berbisik di telinganya agar tidak terdengar sampai keluar bahwa ada pria menyusup disini.

"….."

Ino hanya diam. Namun, aku merasakan bahwa tubuhnya bergetar dipelukanku. Aku menarik napas untuk melanjutkan kalimatku. Dan dia harus mendengar kesrluruhan yang ingin kukatakan hari ini.

"Jadi, mulai hari ini, aku hanya punya satu kekasih."

"A-Aku mengerti Kiba. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menjadi orang ketiga di-"

"Nah, mudah – mudahan kita bisa mengatur waktu dengan baik. Kata Sakura jam malam kalian lumayan cepat, kan? Bagaimana caranya supaya tidak kemalaman saat berkencan sampai larut, ya?"

Ino berbalik dan menatapku tak percaya. Manik samuderanya seperti beriak secara nyata. Dia menatapku lekat–lekat dan mendadak terbelalak kaget. Ah, harusnya aku melarangnya untuk berbalik.

"Hmph~"

Ino membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menahan ledakan tawa yang hampir lepas. Ah, sial!

"Kiba cantik sekali…"

Oke, kita luruskan sekali lagi-yang terakhir mungkin-masalah ini,

Aku, Kiba. Pemuda 17 tahun yang berdarah panas, memasuki Asrama Putri Kirie, tepatnya di kamar Yamanaka Ino. Dengan memakai seragam putrid Kirie.

Ino menghela napas setelah melewati masa–masa hancurnya harga diriku. Ia menatapku lekat. Kali ini tatapannya kubalas besar antusias yang berbanding lurus dengannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Shion?" tanya Ino khawatir.

"Tentu saja aku dicampakkan! Aku bilang bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada selingkuhanku. Mana mungkin dimaafkan."

Ino memandangku dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Sepertinya, dia takut aku hanya mempermainkannya. Rona keraguan itu tersirat di irisnya.

"Ada yang pernah bilang padaku. Jatuh cinta pada dua orang secara bersamaan itu tidak mungkin. Yang ada hanya, kau tidak menyadari bahwa cintamu sudah tergantikan. Dan kau hanya tidak mau mengakuinya."

"Bagaimana kalau keputusanmu salah? Bagaimana bila cinta sejatimu adalah Shion?"

"Bila itu benar terjadi. Maka, kupastikan bahwa kau akan baik – baik saja. Karena Kami-sama pasti telah menyiapkan seseorang yang akan kaucintai lebih dariku."

Ino terkesiap kaget dan kemudian terkikik geli. "Kamu sama sekali tidak berusaha meyakinkanku, ya?"

Aku mengusap puncak kepalanya.

"Karena aku hidup di masa ini. Bukan di masa depan atau di masa lalu. Aku tidak akan berjanji untuk mencintaimu sampai akhir. Aku hanya bisa mencintaimu hari ini dan semoga, sampai besok."

~end~

* * *

A little review, maybe?


End file.
